


"What Are You Talking About? You're Married!"

by ducktapewritings



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, phillip altman fluff, single mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducktapewritings/pseuds/ducktapewritings
Summary: Single mom reader meets Phillip Altman at his job in the sporting goods store.They hit it off, she invites him to her kids' birthday party.A little bit angsty, but mostly just some fun fluff :)
Relationships: Phillip Altman/Original Female Character(s), Phillip Altman/You
Kudos: 8





	"What Are You Talking About? You're Married!"

I knew it was wrong, but I just couldn't help myself. I had been going to Altman's Sporting Store once a week for the past two months, specifically to see the tall, handsome floor manager that they had wandering around. Sure, it helped that my twin boys were constantly breaking hockey sticks or ripping basketball nets.

It was about 3 weeks after my separation from my husband that I wandered into Altman's for the first time. Tommy had put another hole in his baseball mit, and so, on my lunch break, I headed into the store.

That was when I met Phillip. He was new to the store, and he had introduced himself to me as Paul's youngest brother. Paul, who I come to learn was the primary owner/manager of the store. And where Paul was sweet and helpful, he was nowhere as attractive as Phillip.

Since that day, I'd found different reasons to place myself in the store, smiling happily and flirty with Phillip when he was there, and in quick and easy when he wasn't. But today, that would end. I would finally tell Phillip the secrets behind my shopping excursions, and hope for the best. The twins' sixth birthday was coming up, and I decided to buy them new hockey equipment.

I left work early, my boss knowing the kids were with me for their birthday weekend, and immediately made my way to the store. I knew he'd be there, since he usually worked Fridays during the day hours. I was browsing the puck section when I heard loud footsteps coming towards me. I raised my eyes and was met with the beautiful, brown globes I'd been searching for.

"Hey there." Phillip said, smiling widely down at me. "What'cha huntin'?"

"Boys' birthdays are tomorrow." I told him. 

"6?" He questioned, and I smiled at his memory.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Their party is at the rink, so I thought as their gifts I'd hook 'em up with some new hockey equipment."

"Good idea. I've seen Tyler bust his hockey stick in more games than one."

Phillip has been at some of the boys' games, being that his sister, Wendy's, son played on their team.

I laughed, and asked if he had any recommendations. We browsed through the aisles together, and he helped me stick random things into my cart.

"Come on, over here." He said, pulling my cart once I'd gotten everything I needed. "I'll check ya out over here."

"Such good customer service." I giggled as he logged into the computer behind the belt. I started placing the boys' gifts on the belt and he rang them out.

Alright, girl. Now or never.

"Phillip..." I gulped deeply, nervous for the words about to come out of my mouth.

"Hm?" He asked, without looking up at me.

I didn't say anything at first, waiting for his eyes to meet mine. Finally, he did and I sighed loudly.

"Maybe you could, um, come to the boys' party?" I wondered. "They'd love for you to be there and Wendy's coming with the kids I think."

"Yeah? That would be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, of course." I nodded, trying not to sound too eager. "Ya know, if you're not busy or anything."

He pretended to look at the calender on the wall next to him and laughed.   
  
"Looks like I'm free." He said, smiling widely at me.  
  
"Cool. 1:00." I replied.

He nodded, and we finished checking out the equipment. I ended up spending a little over $100, which was a lot less than I was expecting. I gave Phillip my credit card and he finished ringing me out.

"Alright, thank you so much for all your help." I grinned, taking my reciept from his hand.

"No problem." He smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow, 1:00."

"It's a date." 

The phrase slipped out quicker than I could even stop it, and my eyes immediately widened. Phillip's however, lit up happily, and he nodded his head and winked. I quickly waved and pushed my cart out to my car.

=========================================================

The boys were so excited when we'd gotten to the rink. I had told them that I would take them to the rink for their birthdays, but they had no idea that all of their friends and teammates, along with family and coaches would be there too. 

My ex-husband and I were cordial enough with each other, so of course he was there too. Which, made the boys really happy, since they didn't see him quite as much as they would like, since he traveled often for work. It was almost 1:30 and I kept looking at the door. Wendy hadn't shown up, and neither had Phillip.

Maybe inviting him was pushing the envelope? I mean, Wendy was one thing because of the kids, but Phillip was a completely different story. I kicked myself for even opening that door, but it was the boys' birthdays so I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind, and started skating with the boys and my sisters.

I was holding hands with Tyler, making our way along the floor when he got a huge smile on his face.

"Mom, mom!" He exclaimed. "Look!"

I looked up at the door, and saw Phillip walking through the door with Wendy's son, Henry.

"I'm gonna go say hi, honey, okay?" I asked, then asked if he wanted to join me. He said he'd see Henry later, and kept on skating.

I made my way over to where they were sitting, Phillip putting Henry's skates on.

"Hey, Altman." I said, leaning over the edge of the rink. "Hi, Henry."  
  
"Hi, Miss (Y/N)." Henry smiled, waving up at me. "Are Tyler and Tommy out on the rink?"

"Sure are." I nodded. "Go ahead and go get them, they're so happy you're here."

Without giving Phillip a second look, Henry was gone in a flash and on the rink with the boys.

"Sorry we were so late, the baby got sick this morning and then Wendy wasn't gonna bring him so I..." He shook his head, rambling.

"No worries." I cut him off. "I'm glad you guys could make it."

"Me too." He smiled. "Where can I...?"

He looked around, holding two gifts in his arms.

"Over here." I told him, making him follow me towards the table.

"You look good on skates." Phillip said, once we got to the table. I blushed and glanced up at him.

"Good like, you know how to skate. Not like "good" good." He said and I cocked my head.

"Not that you don't look "good" good either, of course you do." He kept going. "I didn't... I just meant..."

"I know what you meant." I laughed.

I stayed with Phillip for a while and we chatted, and I introduced him to some of the other parents he'd not met before. I was having a great time with him, watching the boys, and I just couldn't help thinking how easy life could be like this.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sight of my ex-husband waving me over to where the food was. I told Phillip I'd be right back and made my way over to him. We decided it was time to have pizza and sing "Happy Birthday" to the boys.

While I got everything set up, I sent him to round up the kids. It took a little bit of effort, but we eventually got them all sitting at the tables and sang and started eating. Once all the kids were eating, I looked around and didn't see Phillip.

"I'll be back." I told my ex, deciding to start searching for him. When I finally found him in a back hallway, pacing back and forth.

"Phillip, you okay?" I asked, making my way towards him.

"No, I'm not." He shook his head. "I'm fine, though. Just go, please."  
  
I burrowed my eyebrows and turned my head to the side.

"Please talk to me, did I..."

"You didn't do anything. I should've known better than to come here." He groaned.  
  
"Phillip..."

"No, it's my fault." He cut me off yet again. "I come here because I want to see you, and I want to bring the boys exactly the things I know they love and I think I'll be able to just sit here and watch you with him, and I can't."

"Who are you talking about?" I questioned.

"The boys' dad! I thought for some reason you invited me because you feel the same way I do, but I'm just stupid. You guys are great together, and I just had to walk away because I can't watch that."

I sighed deeply and closed in on him, grabbing his forearms.  
  
"Phillip Altman." I said, staring into his eyes. "I do feel that way about you. I wanted you here so I could see if I felt like this out of the store. See how good you are with the kids, with my family."

"What are you talking about? You're married!" He exclaimed.

"I'm separated in the process of getting divorced, you ass." I giggled, his expression softening. "Of course their dad and I get along, we met when we were kids. It just turned out that marriage and romance wasn't what it was supposed to be for us."

"Oh..." He whispered.  
  
"You're the one I want, Altman." I smiled up at him. "Haven't you been able to figure that out with my stalking you at the store?"

"I just thought..." He shrugged. "I don't know what I thought. I'm sorry for yelling and acting like an ass."

"Don't apologize." I laughed. "Just, please finally kiss me, and let's go finish this thing, huh?"

"Yeah, good idea." He grinned his big toothy smile.

Phillip leaned down and pressed his lips to mine quickly. The kiss wasn't anything crazy, it was deep and sweet, but quick. I pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand, and pulled me back to the party, where we skated and partied and ate with all the kids, and it was the beginning to something very, very beautiful.


End file.
